Le Secret de Mimi Geignarde
by Myinahla
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont encore en guerre l'un contre l'autre. Cependant, ils vont se confier à la même personne, Mimi. Va-t'elle réussir à mettre leur différents de côté le temps de dévoiler une partie de son passé ?


**- Argh ! Il m'énerve !**

Hermione Granger venait de faire une énième entrée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les seules toilettes hantées du château. Et, pour ne pas changer, elle était en colère. Mimi décida alors de se montrer à une Hermione en pétard. Même si elle savait que c'était à ses risques et périls.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?**

**- Ce qu'il m'arrive, s'énerva elle,_ tu me demandes ce qu'il m'arrive !_**

**- Oui.** Répondit Mimi le plus simplement du monde.

Hermione se remit à faire les cents pas, gesticulant dans tout les sens, comme pour essayer de se calmer elle-même. Elle soupira et essaya de reprendre le plus calmement possible.

-** Mon problème est un garçon. Blond. Un visage d'ange avec le diable au corps. Cet imbécile qui est mon homologue cette année …**

**- Drago Malefoy.**

**- Exactement ! Il …** *soupir*** Il est arrogant, prétentieux, stupidement intelligent, c'est un serpentard …**

**- Mais aussi ?**

**- … Il est le Tombeur de l'Ecole.**

Elle s'asseyait dans un coin des toilettes et Mimi la suivit. Elle se tenait la tête et ses genoux étaient recroquevillés sur elle-même. Mimi s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et posa sa main fantomatique sur la joue de la jeune fille comme pour la rassurer.

**- Hermione … Arrête de te tracasser à cause de lui …**

**- Mais je n'y suis pour rien …** Dit Hermione, au bord des larmes.** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive …**

**- Moi, je sais ce que tu as.**

Hermione releva la tête et regarda Mimi dans les yeux, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

**- Tu es amoureuse de Drago et tu ne l'acceptes pas. Tu détestes ce sentiment qui s'insinue en toi, dans tes veines, dans ton cœur … Dans ton âme.**

**- De toute manière, il n'est pas réciproque.** Tenta Hermione.

**- N'en sois pas si sure.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, hein ? Que Drago Malefoy, le Tombeur de Poudlard, le futur Mangemort, un Sang-Pur en force est …**

**- Un homme. Et toi, tu es une femme. Jeune, jolie, intelligente, souriante … Bon, peut-être pas maintenant mais c'est ce que tu es. C'est dans la nature humaine d'être amoureux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dois l'accepter …**

**- Attend. Tu crois que ma haine pour Drag…Malefoy vient du fait que je l'aime ?**

**- Exactement.** Souri Mimi.

**- Tu délires …**

**- Eh voila … Maintenant, le déni.**

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

**- Tu refuses de voir la vérité.**

**- Comment tu peux savoir tout ca toi ? Depuis le temps que je te connais, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment raconté beaucoup de choses de toi, de ta vie avant la mort …**

Ohh … Les Larmes montèrent aux yeux de Mimi.

Hermione comprit sa gaffe et s'approcha de Mimi alors avec un air d'excuse.

**- Oh Mimi … Je suis désolée … Je ne voulais pas te vexer.**

**- Mimi … Mimi ?** Appela une voix lointaine.

**- Par ici, Drago. Par ici.**

La jeune Griffondor tenta de partir mais la main transparente vint se poser sur la sienne, comme pour l'en empêcher. Drago resta interdit quelques instants puis s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la voix de Mimi le supplia de rester.

**- Restez tout les deux … S'il vous plait.**

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un bref regard puis ils s'installèrent, à environ un mètre entre eux deux. Mimi soupira. C'est un cas désespéré.

**- La raison pour laquelle je veux que vous restiez tout deux, c'est que vous m'avez tout deux posé la même question. Celle concernant ma vie avant la mort. Et je tiens à vous répondre à tout les deux en Même Temps.** (Elle appuya bien sur les deux mots). **Voulez vous l'entendre ?**

**- Oui, Mimi.**

**- Parfait. Ca sera très difficile pour moi, alors s'il vous plait, ne me coupez pas.**

**- Promis.**

**- Bien. Tout a commencé, il y'a 55 ans …**

* * *

**FlashBack :**

**55 Years Ago : **

**PDV MIMI :**

Il y'a 55 ans, je venais d'entrer en deuxième année dans la maison Serdaigle. Je n'étais pas le genre de « fille normale ». J'étais LA fille qu'on aimait embêter par excellence : Petite, des lunettes, des couettes. Celle qui s'en donnait le plus à cœur joie était Olive Hornby. C'était la Jolie fille par excellence. Une Serpentarde. Tout les garçons de la première à la septième année étaient à ses pieds. Elle faisait tomber ses livres, ils se précipitaient pour lui rendre. Tous des imbéciles !

Elle me faisait souvent pleurer. Elle était horrible avec moi. Elle me cassait mes lunettes, me cachait mes affaires, me bousculait à chaque fois et se moquait aussi. Elle m'insultait car j'étais une Sang-Mêlée et elle avait « La chance » d'être une Sang-Pure. Toutes les filles en étaient jalouses … Mais pas moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est une vie tranquille, vous voyez … Qu'on me fiche la paix.

Ce soir là , elle fut encore très méchante avec moi . Elle m'avait pris mes lunettes et sans mes lunettes, je ne vois absolument rien ! Alors, je suis rentrée dans quelques choses où quelqu'un … J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé et devinais que c'était mes lunettes qu'elle venait de casser sous les grand éclats de rire de toutes les personnes.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux à une vitesse éclair. Je courus aussi loin que j'ai pu sans me prendre de porte et me suis enfermée dans mes toilettes.

Par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai pleuré ce soir là ! Quand je suis sortie des toilettes, c'était l'heure du repas. Je n'avais pas faim, alors je tentais de me rendre à ma salle commune discrètement. C'est sans compter l'immonde flaque de boue qu'Olive avait fait apparaitre. J'allais pleurer à nouveau, c'est sur !

Comme pour ne rien arranger, j'entendis des bruits de pas arriver dans le couloir et une formule être prononcée. J'eu juste le temps de réaliser qu'une main m'était tendue pour me relever. Je l'acceptais de bonne grâce en regardant la personne qui me la tendait. C'était un garçon de cinquième année à Serpentard. Il était plutôt beau garçon avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux noirs. Ses yeux. C'est ce qui me frappa le premier. Ils étaient … Hypnotisants. Des yeux comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu auparavant. Il me rendit mes lunettes réparées. Je lui fis un sourire et lui dit Merci. Une fois que j'avais remis mes lunettes, j'eu la surprise de voir qu'il avait disparu. Sans un mot. Rien. Je dois bien admettre que j'étais un peu déboussolée, mais je partis quand même dans ma salle commune, bien entendu, j'étais seule. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et je rêvais. Eveillée.

Le lendemain, je le cherchais. Juste pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne le vis pas. Cela m'a un peu vexée de ne pas le voir, je l'admets …

Je partis à mes cours, alors persuadée qu'il n'était pas réel. Ma vie reprit son cours normal, entre les insultes, les coups, les humiliations quotidiennes … (Elle geignit, fit comme si elle reprenait sa respiration et continua) … Je finissais toujours mes journées au même endroit. Les toilettes.

J'en avais marre mais à quoi ca m'aurait servit de me rebeller ? A m'attirer les foudres encore plus rapidement. Donc je subissais inlassablement mon sort.

Jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai, sans le faire exprès, fait exploser mon chaudron, faisant tomber ainsi la sentence. Un magnifique Troll sur le bulletin ainsi qu'une Heure de colle. Il m'avait convoquée à son bureau pour me parler vers dix-huit heures.

Je toque et j'entends une voix lointaine me dire d'entrer. Je m'exécute et je m'assois sur le siège que le prof a fait magiquement s'avancer vers moi. Cette chaise se rapproche à une vitesse ahurissante du bureau de Slughorn. Il me dit alors de me mettre au boulot dans les cachots. Les chaudrons crasseux à nettoyer à la moldue.

Je mis un temps fou à tout récurer sans magie. J'en étais à mon deuxième chaudron quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-** Professeur, il faut que … Oh …**

Il se rendit compte de son erreur et s'arrêta net. Je me retournais et le regardais. C'était lui ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais de le revoir ! Il me fixa quelques instants et je détournais mon regard quand je me suis sentie devenir rouge Pivoine. Il continuait à me fixer tandis que je continuais ma besogne. Il fit un pas mais je ne savais pas s'il s'approchait ou s'il s'éloignait. C'est quand je sentis son souffle sur mon cou que je me rendis compte de sa présence. Je n'osais pas parler. Mon cœur battait vite. Et le pire, c'est que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi !

Il tendit sa baguette et murmura une formule « Recurvite ». Les chaudrons se sont nettoyé tout seul sous mon regard ébahi et sous son regard posé sur moi. Je le sentais. C'était comme une brulure, mais une très agréable brulure. Celle qui réchauffe même l'intérieur le plus froid. Nous restâmes alors un moment en silence, seul son souffle sur ma peau comptait. Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre et mon cerveau se transformer en gélatine. Il posa sa main sur la mienne alors que mon corps fut parcourut d'un coup de jus. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et il rompit notre brusque proximité. Il s'éloigna le plus possible, revint du côté de la porte au moment ou Slughorn arriva. Le professeur entra et me dit :

**- Vous pouvez partir.**

Il ne dût pas me le dire plusieurs fois. Je pris mes affaires et quittais la pièce non sans un regard pour le mystérieux garçon qui ne me laissait pas indifférente. Je passais la porte et retournais dans ma salle commune, plus rêveuse que jamais.

Cependant, je ne le revis pas avant deux-trois jours. Les attaques d'Olive ne me faisaient plus aucun effet ce qui l'énerva. Un jour, elle me prit à part et me lança un drôle de sortilège. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre de douleur et ma vue devenir floue. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais entourée d'un rideau bleu dans une pièce blanche. La dure froideur du sol en marbre avait laissé la place à un confortable lit aux draps bleus. Ma tête me faisait mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée. Ma vue s'éclaircit peu à peu puis je vois une personne affairée à me soigner. Madame Pomfresh Senior. Je tente de me redresser mais elle m'en empêche.

**- Miss, restez allongée. Vous avez subi un rude choc. Heureusement que M. Jedusor était là pour vous retrouver.**

**- Que m'est-il arrivé ?**

**- Hé bien, il semble que quelqu'un vous a assommée.**

**- Et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit.**

**- Je m'en doute. Vous pourrez sortir dès demain. En attendant buvez ça. Je vous préviens, c'est pas du jus de Citrouille.**

**- Merci.**

Elle s'éloigna. Jedusor était surement le garçon. Le mystérieux. Je l'ignorais mais en même temps, je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Je passais mon temps à surveiller la porte, dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître. Je ne voulais que ca.

Le temps passa et il ne réapparut pas pendant la journée. Je m'endormis alors, tant l'attente était longue et ennuyeuse. Cependant, une main glacée sur ma joue me reveilla. Il ne devait pas être plus de deux heures du matin. J'ouvris les yeux et grâce à la lueur des bougies qui se consumaient doucement. Il était là, enfin ! Je l'avais tellement attendu que j'étais très heureuse de le voir. Je voulu parler mais il me fit taire en posant son doigt sur ma bouche. Il commença :

**- Je me suis inquiété …**

**- Désolée …**

**- Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je le sais car j'ai vu la personne qui t'as fait ca.**

**- Oh …**

**- Tu sais, tu m'intrigues …**

Je me suis sentie devenir rouge, et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-** Tu sais** … dis-je … **Je t'ai attendu toute la journée.**

**- Je n'ai pas pu me libérer.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant que tu es là.**

Il lia ses doigts aux miens et approcha doucement ses lèvres des miennes … Quand la porte s'ouvre. Alors il déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et s'éclipsa. L'infirmière passa sa tête par la porte et la referma aussitôt après.

Par Merlin ! Mon cerveau n'était plus qu'une guimauve, ma cœur battait tellement que je croyais qu'il allait se détacher de ma poitrine. Pendant ce baiser, mon cœur a subi comme un électrochoc. C'était à la fois merveilleux et étrange. C'était une sensation que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Je fus rêveuse pendant encore un long moment avant de me rendormir.

Quand je suis sortie de l'infirmerie, je me suis promenée dans Poudlard. Il était dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. A présent, j'étais sure d'une chose. J'étais irrévocablement et follement amoureuse de lui. Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement beau, mais d'un coup, je le trouvais magnifique.

J'avais énormément de mal à me concentrer sur mes cours, tout ca parce que je pensais à Lui. Mes notes chutaient un peu mais ca m'était égal. Alors je tentais de l'effacer de ma tête. Sans réel succès. Bref, j'étais accro.

L'hiver arriva et je n'avais aucune nouvelle du garçon qui faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade depuis cette heure de colle et cette nuit à l'infirmerie. (Elle secoua la tête et continua) Bref. En cette journée froide d'hiver, je me rendais au cachot pour un énième cours de potion. J'arrivais dans le couloir quand une main me happa hors de ce couloir et me coinça contre le mur. Au début, c'était très inconfortable mais quand j'entendis sa voix, le mur gagna en confort.

**- Tu m'as manqué.** Je lui ai dit.

Il ne me répondit pas, car il n'eut pas le temps. Mes lèvres prenaient alors possession des siennes. Un long baiser nous tint. A la fin de celui-ci, mon cœur battait bien trop vite. Son regard m'hypnotisait. Il m'embrassa et me dit :

**- Tu m'obsèdes …**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai embrassé. C'était très agréable comme sensation, d'être dans ses bras, de me sentir aimée. A tel point que je ne me rendis pas à mon double cours de Potion. Il me tenait par la main et on se promenait dans Poudlard . Jusqu'à ce qu'on croise Miss Teigne … La chatte très jeune à l'époque d'un Rusard jeune mais pas beau du tout. Comme maintenant quoi … Bref. On a du se lâcher la main et partir chacun de notre côté.

Cette épisode a du changer quelque chose. Il a tout changé.

A présent, il m'évitait. Carrément. Et l'attitude d'Olive envers lui n'était pas pour me plaire. Bien entendu, elle m'embêtait toujours autant, mais avec plus de violence. Bien plus tard, j'ai appris que c'était elle qui m'avait assommée à la sortie de mon heure de colle. Et le pire, c'est que quelques jours avant, je me disais que je devrais la remercier pour ça …

Elle le draguait ouvertement devant mes yeux. Ca me mettait en colère mais je ne pouvais pas rivaliser face à sa beauté. Un soir, je la vis l'embrasser et j'ai quitté la grande salle en larmes. Je venais de découvrir à quel point l'amour pouvait faire mal. Je m'enfermais alors dans mes toilettes, les larmes ne tarissant pas. J'entend des voix arriver et soudain, celle d'Olive.

**- Vous avez vu ca ? Elle a pas marché, elle a couru** ! A-elle dit.

**- Oui, c'était tordant.** Dit une de ses poufs.

**- Faudra trop que tu le fasses.** Dit une autre de ses poufs.

Elles sortirent des toilettes, ce qui fit que je n'entendis pas la suite. Une fureur noire venait de s'emparer de moi. C'était officiel. Je la haïssais comme je n'avais jamais haïs auparavant. A présent, je ne savais plus lequel des deux je devais détester : Lui, pour m'avoir trompée .Ou Olive pour l'avoir fait tomber dans les mailles de ses filets, la vilaine gourgandine. Je les détestais tout les deux à présent.

Pendant des jours, il tenta de revenir me parler. Il tenta même de m'embrasser. Mais à chaque fois, je le repoussais. Il l'avait embrassée ELLE !

Revoir cette image de lui, en train de l'embrasser me dégoûtait et brisait mon cœur chaque fois plus, surtout qu'elle l'avait à nouveau embrassé et qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble après. Cette image me donnait envie de vomir.

Malgré tout, je continuais à l'aimer. Et cet amour lui-même me dégoûtait.

Un soir, je me rendais à ma salle commune quand je l'ai vu arriver au bout du couloir. Je ne voulais pas lui parler alors j'ai pressé le pas. Cependant, il me rattrapa par je ne sais quel hasard. Il tenta de me tenir par le bras, mais je me suis dégagée très vite. J'évitais son regard et il le savait. Alors il commença.

**- Mimi … Je …**

**- Epargne ta salive. Garde-la pour elle.**

**- Arrête, je …**

**- Je m'en fous. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.** Ai-je dis avec hargne.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand il me plaqua très méchamment contre le mur.

**- Mimi. Tu m'obsèdes. C'est vrai, je m'en rends compte chaque fois plus. Quand je suis avec elle, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Pas elle. Toi. Et je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle mais de toi, Mimi. De toi.**

**- Je ne peux pas te croire.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu mens comme tu respires. Tu dis que tu m'aimes alors que tu es avec elle. Comment pourrais-je croire un garçon qui m'a tellement fait espérer, qui m'a fait tomber de mon piédestal l'instant d'après ?**

**- Essaie.**

**- C'est au dessus de mes forces.**

Je me dégage alors de son étreinte et je pars dans mon dortoir, le cœur encore plus lourd que d'habitude. Je devais reprendre ma vie comme avant. Ne pas leur montrer qu'ils m'avaient atteint au plus profond de mon être. C'est ce que je fis.

Ce soir là, Olive riait avec son petit ami … Et je passais par là, comme par malchance. Elle dit :

**- T'as vu ses lunettes, on dirait qu'un troll s'est assis dessus.**

Il ne souriait même pas …Et pourtant … Les larmes montèrent d'elles-mêmes. Mais elles partirent quand j'entendis :

**- Mais le pire, c'est qu'elles sont en accord avec son visage. Des lunettes moches pour une fille moche.**

Je partis en courant vers mes toilettes. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules pendant au moins une heure. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas et je voulais dire à cette personne de ficher le camp. Et là … J'ai croisé le garçon que j'aimais … et soudain, mon regard croisa deux grands yeux jaunes. Je suis tombée raide morte.

* * *

**PDV Externe **

**- Je suis morte à cause de l'animal de l'Homme que j'aimais.** Conclu Mimi, la voix tremblante.

Hermione et Drago restèrent interdits pendant un moment. Un Fantôme passa, et remarquant le silence tendu de la pièce tourna le dos et ressortit. Drago fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

**- Mimi … Je … je l'ignorai.**

**- Moi aussi.** Admit Hermione.

**- Normal, je ne l'ai encore jamais raconté à qui que ce soit avant.**

**- Mais Mimi, c'est Horrible ce qu'il t'est arrivé !** Dit Hermione, le regard vide, comme absente.

**- A mon avis, il pensait que s'il ne pouvait pas t'avoir auprès de lui, alors personne ne le pourrait.**

L'hypothèse de Drago fit revenir Hermione de ses pensées. Il la fixait. Mimi, quand à elle, surveillait la scène avec intérêt.

**- Oui, mais il aurait pu trouver mieux que la tuer !** S'exclama Hermione.

**- Peut-être, mais il était surement désespéré.**

**- Peut-être … Mais je trouve que Mimi avait raison.**

**- Ah oui. Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que s'il l'aimait réellement, il ne serait pas sorti avec Olive !**

**- Mais à mon avis, il n'avait pas le choix !**

**- On a toujours le choix !** S'emporta Hermione.

Pendant leur échange, ils s'étaient rapprochés. A présent, ils se faisaient face et l'ambiance était électrique. Cependant, Mimi savait que leurs paroles étaient à double sens. Finalement, cette cause n'était peut-être pas perdue … Mimi souri et s'éclipsa comme elle était venue, laissant les deux ennemis pas si ennemis que ça régler leur compte à leur manière.

* * *

_Cette OS a été écrite il y'a bien longtemps. Je l'ai dépoussiérée et la voila ! _  
_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :D _

_La partie Draymione était obligatoire car j'adore ce pairing. _  
_Désolée pour tous ceux qui n'aime pas ce pairing ^^' _

_A la prochaine ! _

_Myinahla _


End file.
